Blower motors in heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems often must be replaced due to normal operational wear. Most HVAC systems have motors with particular horsepower ratings and operating parameters (torque load, fan speed, rotation direction, etc.). Thus, to replace these motors, service contractors must either stock a diverse inventory of blower motors to accommodate the various different HVAC equipment or must order the motors from the OEM's or another source. Stocking every possible type, size, and rating of HVAC motor is prohibitively expensive and space consuming, especially since many of the motors may never be used, and ordering motors after repairs have been initiated causes undesirable delays that inconvenience customers and the installer. The same or similar problems occur when replacing motors in washing machines, dishwashers, and other electrically powered devices.